When We're Together
by Dawning Furies
Summary: Snoggletog is close, and everyone is excited for the upcoming holiday. But when Stormfly reminds Toothless if he had gotten his lover a gift, he goes on a small adventure to get the items he loves. (Cloudjumper x Toothless)


**This was supposed to come out 6 days ago, and I fucked up in doing so.**

**Anyway, I want to give you my late Christmas Present.. a little one shot (that sort of ties in with WOAFA.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Well... today was a wreck.

I watched as everyone ran around, trying to get decorations for their houses and such. I woule've helped but... I am a near 2 ton Night Fury, I can't do anything.

I awaited at the top of the cliff, continuing to watch the humans until I heard the door behind me swing open. I turned my head to see Hiccup walk over, scratching his head before walking towards me.

"Hey, bud." He said with a bright smile, that I couldn't help but smile back at. I crooned softly as he scratched my chin. "How are you doing today?"

"Usual." I softly groaned, which he managed to understand. His fingers softly pressing into my scales was enough to make me collapse onto my back.

I heard him chuckle, before he spoke up. "Snoggletog is tomorrow, and I gotta help some people with decorations. What's your plan?,

Before I could speak, a familiar scent struck my nostrils, making me turn my head to where the scent was coming from. In an blink of an eye, I seen a flash of tan fly upwards into the sky. It took me a moment to notice the familiar Stormcutter.

As Cloudjumper lowered onto the ground, the dragon whisperer climbed down slowly, using her staff. I smiled even more apon seeing Valka and... _gods_, my mate.

"So this is where you two went?" Valka asks, as Hiccup stands up before speaking to her.

"Yeah, nothing much happened today." Hiccup explained. As the two talked, my attention turned to Cloudjumper, who was walking towards me. I nearly moaned at the sight.

_Gods, he's so sexy._

I cleared the last thought as I shifted my position... so I was still on my back. He tilted his head and sat next to me, watching me as I laid there.

"What're you doing, Alpha?" He asked me, and I growled softly at the nickname.

"You're not gonna kiss me? Like you did before?" I asked with confusion. Whenever I laid on my back, he would either kiss or tickle me.

"Not today.." Cloudjumper told me, loudly scoffing. I felt heart just stop sd he did so. It took me a moment to realize the slight smirk forming on his maw. He stepped over, now on top of me.

He pressed his maw against mine, making me, practically, throw myself into him. It was a reflex, but that didn't stop the kiss.

The two of us continued to kiss, his dual pairs of wings wrapping around me. I couldn't help but moan. It wasn't long until the two of us pulled back.

"Not even a few minutes and he's already on top of you, Toothless." I heard Valka chuckle, making me feel heat rise to my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile from her statement.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go help out with the others, I'll see you soon, bud... And uh... please be gentle with him, Cloudjumper." Hiccup told the two of us. At the last sentence, I literally squirmed to get free from the Stormcutter. I was embarassed enough. After that, Hiccup walked off, leaving just me, Valka and Cloudjumper.

I almost instantly ran off to find the others. I was embarassed enough from Valka's statement, and... I hope Cloud wasn't getting thoughts.

* * *

I climbed into the steaming pool, letting out a soft moan of relief as I stepped in.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Stormfly asked, making me turn my attention to her.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." I told her, throwing my head back. It wasn't long until Belch spoke up.

"So, what're you getting Cloudjumper for Snoggletog?" After I heard those words, I completely froze. I had forgotten that you were.. most possibly to give gifts on Snoggletog. It sneaks up on me! Every. Single. Year.

"Oh gods.." Meatlug spoke up. "Toothless, did you forget... again?" I wanted to die, right now. I didn't get.. or give him anything.. at all.

"N-No!" I lied, my tail fins closing. "I hid it a few days ago. It's... something I made for him.. and I think he'll like it!"

"Really?" Stormfly asks, tilting her head at me. "I'm surprised you didn't forget this year." She chuckles, and I smile at her. Deep inside, I felt like such a horrible mate.

"Nope!" I yipped in the happiest voice I could make, as I was about to rip myself apart. "I'm actually gonna go think on how to give it to him, since that's my only struggle at the moment."

"Alright, Toothless. Have fun!" Barf spoke as I got out of the steaming pool. I, almost, ran off. Instead, I walked in a quick pace to get out.

After, I was out, I sprinted to find someone who knew Cloudjumper the most. It took me a moment as I ran through the village as I was thinking on who knew Cloudjumper the most. Then I realized who knew him, possibly more than me.

_Windstriker._

I quickly spun towards the direction of his cave, before practically sprinting towards it.

* * *

When I arrived, I peaked my head in to see if he was there. Once I looked in, I loudly groaned as the Rumblehorn wasn't there.

"Gods, where the hell is he?" I whispered, thinking on where Windstriker could be.

"Looking for someone?" A voice behind me spoke, making me spin to face the source of sound.. And it wasn't Windstriker.

"Oh uh... hey, S-Skullcrusher." I told the larger dragon, wondering why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" He loudly growled, his face now inches away from mine. I felt my heartbeat quicken as he was now 4 inches away from my face.

"Why are both of you here?" The familiar voice of Windstriker made both our heads turn to him.

"I uh... need your help." I spoke up to Windstriker, resulting in Skullcrusher backing up.

"With what?" The other Rumblehorn asked. I took a moment to breathe before I spoke up.

* * *

After I finished, both of the Rumblehorns began laughing.

"Hold on.. Give Cloudjumper... a gift?!" Windstriker spoke, in between laughs.

"Toothless, that stiff dragon most certainly won't accept a gift for Snoggletog," Skullcrusher spoke, his laughing calming down.

I felt my heart just being crushed from their words, but I did my best to block it out. I needed to be strong, as that was the Alpha's duty.

"I'd at least like to get him something he'll... remember." I told them, making them both look at me in confusion.

"Aren't you already his Snoggletog gift?" Skullcrusher grumbled. I felt my cheeks heat up as I shuffled my front paws.

"N-no...maybe...I don't know!" I whined. "I just want to give him something he'll like... something special... do you get what I mean?"

"Alpha," Skullcrusher snorted. "I don't know the guy, but I sure as hell know that he loves salmon."

I mentally noted this. Cloud loves salmon, and I can get that... hopefully. I shook the thought and turned to Windstriker.

"Please, Wind... just tell me.." I pleaded, and he loudly groaned.

"Alright... Cloudjumper likes..."

_Foods:_

_Salmon._

_Boar._

_Items:_

_Crystals._

_The Alpha of Berk... oh dear._

_Colors:_

_Blue_

_Green_

_Violet_

_Red_

Fair list but... I could manage to get... some of it.

Now listen, I may be the Alpha of Berk, but I am a terrible hunter when it comes to getting stuff.

The easiest thing able to get was the crystals. However, I just wondered if anyone would be..in there.

The thought made me pick up my pace into a slight jog, speeding up as I went towards the crystal cave.

_Hope I can make it on time._

* * *

I slid down the muddy hill, groaning as pieces practically slapped me.

I felt my body submerge into water, making me scream in annoyance, water bubbles flew out instead.

I gripped onto the rocks and pulled myself onto the cave grounds, coughing out water as I did so. After recovering, I quickly scanned the area around me, looking for colors that Cloud liked.

I seen a dark blue crystal near the back of the cave, making me smile. I leaped over towards it, happy that I had found the color.

It took me a moment to think on how I was going to get the crystal, then it snapped into mind. I charged a blast in my throat, getting ready to fire.

I released the plasma blast, making it strike the crystal in front of me.. which was a terrible idea.

The chystal shards went everywhere, nearly slashing me in the process. I stumbled back, trying to realize what just happened.

I used my tail to push the blue shards into a pile, before flying off to find other crystals.

* * *

* * *

**insert time skip of getting shards because I am lazy**

* * *

After I gathered everything, I set the shards on the large curved leaf. This should've been able to work.

I exited the back of the cave, pulling the leaf that carried the shards with me. That was one thing off my list. Colored crystals, now it was just the food I had to get.

I pulled the leaf into the woods, setting it by a tree stub. I looked around, seeing if there was any dragon nearby. I looked at the sky, seeing that the sun was going to set soon. I groaned softly before trotting off to find a boar.

I crouched down as I entered a patch of tall grass, peaking out to look for anything. It took me a moment to search everything, until I seen the boar by the edge of the forest.

I slowly crept to the side, so the boar wouldn't spot me, or try to take off from a sound. I moved carefully with each step, making sure not to step on any rocks, or anything that could disturb it.

Once I was 3 meters away from it, I gathered plasma within my throat. I knew that I couldn't hit it exactly, as it would burn the entire boar. Once the whistle was audible, I fired the blast towards the boar's front legs.

The boar was thrown back at this, and I took this as the time to pounce onto it. I landed on it's stomach area, quickly slicing my claws in. The boar below me squirmed before it fell motionless.

I rose my head in pride, as this was my.. actual first successful hunt! I tried not to be too excited, as I needed to focus. I need to give Cloudjumper something, and he is most possibly at the Meade Hall now.

I used my wing to place the boar on my back, and I groaned at how heavy it was. I walked back towards the tree stub, struggling as I carried the boar.

I grabbed onto the large leaf when I had found it. I pulled it with me, heading towards the ocean.

As I got closer, I noticed it was audibly quiet, which made me worry. I felt like something was watching me. I fired a plasma blast upwards as I got close to the edge of the cliff, and a bunch of birds flew out from the trees into my face.

I yelped as I gripped onto the ground, as the birds flew over me. I seen the boar fall back, and the leaf carrying the shards fall off the edge.

"No!" I cried out, looking down at whete they had fell. I didn't see the boar, but I seen the shards submerge into the water. I watched in horror, before I pulled away so I wouldn't fall in the water.

"Damn it!" I growled to myself. I had screwed up my objective to give my mate a surprise, something I had forgotten about in the first place.

I walked off with my head hung low, I was so disappointed with myself. I managed to forget about Snoggletog, and managed to mess up trying to give someone something.

* * *

I walked towards the Meade Hall, still mad at myself for what had happened earlier. As I walked in, I seen the place was well decorated for the Snoggletog season, and it took me a moment to spot where Cloudjumper and the others were.

As I got closer, Belch noticed and couldn't help but speak up. "Aye! There he is, the Alpha of Berk!"

I faked a chuckle, before sitting next to Cloudjumper, who had nuzzled the top of my head.

"I missed you." Cloudjumper purred into my ear, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Me too." I whispered back, before responding to the others. "Yeah, sorry about me being distant, I had to take care of a few things."

Belch nodded, before speaking again. "Would you two actually want to have a child? If you could?"

"Depends." Cloudjumper spoke up. "If Toothless was a female, she probably would've had at least 4 hatchlings by now."

"Cloudjumper!" I yelped, shoving him softly. That was one of the most embarrassing things that had happened to me.

"Oh please, don't act like it isn't true." He playfully shot back, and I covered my face with my tail after hearing that.

* * *

We all talked about what we planned for Snoggletog, and I hadn't spoke up. When I did, I would just say 'I'm thinking on it.'

As me and Cloud walked to his cave, he slightly slapped my lower back with his tail, making me jump slightly.

"What was that for?" I asked with a chuckle.

"For being sexy." He responds with a playfull growl. I smirked as the two of us walked to his cave. When we walked in, both of us were shocked at what we seen.

There was a boar, with 20 salmon surrounding it in circular formation. The crystals were in heart formations on the cave walls, all 4 colors mixed together in a beautiful combination.

"Toothless... did you do this?" Cloudjumper asked. I didn't know what to say at this point, as it wasn't true.

"Yes, we just helped." A voice said from behind. We turned our heads to see Windstriker and Skullcrusher there, looking at the two of us.

"Toothless spent all day looking for stuff.. for you, Cloud." Skullcrusher told him. "He lost it when he was coming back to decorate the cave. We managed to get the stuff back, but we seen you two were distracted."

"Well, now that you know, we should get going." Windstriker said, pulling Skullcrusher by his horn. The older groaned before following him.

Cloudjumper looked at me with a smile, and I looked back at him with a head tilt.

"I swear, you are probably the best mate anyone could have." He told me, nuzzling me softly. I nuzzled back, before both of us pulled back.

Before anything could happen, a loud howl of cheering could be heard. At first, I was confused, until I seen it was night.

The two of us looked at each other with smiles, before Cloudjumper spoke up.

"Happy Snoggletog, Toothless." After he said those words, the two of us had a long, passionate kiss.

Once I recovered, I responded back with.

_"Happy Snoggletog to you as well, Cloudjumper."_

* * *

**This has to be the longest one shot I have ever written. It originally was gonna be a two shot, but I went "fuck it."**

**Sorry for not posting this earlier, so I may say, Merry Late Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Until next time guys, see you in 2020!**


End file.
